


The New Master

by GalaxyNova777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777
Summary: Who's the owner of Butterfly Miraculous in the future?
Kudos: 5





	The New Master

**_Nooroo's New Master_ **

**.**

_"I said I was sent by the Hawk Moth of the future. I didn't say that was you." - Timetagger_

* * *

_Purpose is not as random as you think._

_Fate is a mysterious force._

_Destiny is the name the fortunate give to their fortunes._

_Fate, destiny and purpose sound like different things. But they have one thing in common - they calls to you, where you are most ready; when there comes a time for us be in the right place at the right time. When your choice can change your life._

_**Forever** _

Lila Rossi found herself in that situation.

Thanks to the great luck she caught the kwami of Transmission called Nooroo. And now the powerful magic power of Butterfly Miraculous just lay in her hand.

She slowly ran her finger across the purple brooch in the shape of oval with gray metal branching out on the outer area of the front of dark purple button.

" So, I must just speak the transformation phrase and you transforms me into a butterfly-themed superhuman with the power to creating supervillains.

" Yes, my mistress. "

Nooroo lowered his head, and in that moment, mysterious and evil plan popped up in girl's head.

" Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise. " Lila exclaimed the magic words.

Nooroo was sucked into butterfly brooch, and the second after, she was enveloped by a surge of light as girl turned herself into a new villain and re-named herself as Lady Malvolia.

New super villain looked at her reflection in the mirror.

When she transformed the tips of Lila's hair became dark purple, while wearing it into a Piece-y Ponytail. Her clothes changed into a purple dress with a black ribbon around her waist and two silver earrings in her ears. At the top of her dress, she had a Butterfly Miraculous with a white border, and she also wore long dark purple tights. In addition to that, she wore black fingerless gloves. She had a medium obsidian black boots with dark blue straps around them. On her face, a silver mask in the shape of a fairy wings showed up, helping cover her face, and making it harder for one to identify her. As a weapon, she has a cane wrapped in a silver chain. Now, she also looked slightly thinner and taller, and her ears were a bit pointed.

"I sense negative emotions…" Lady Malvolia says to herself. And she had this evil grin on her face.

She open the stone at the top of her cane to release the pure butterfly.

A white butterfly flies into her palm, she kissed it softly on the wings and a black and violet cloud forms around it. When the cloud disappeared, Lady Malvolia opens her palm to reveal a butterfly as black as death with translucent purple highlights

Akuma.

She releases it, and the butterfly flies around the city of Paris in search for the poor victim.

" Fly my little Akuma. "

_~ Purpose, fate or destiny alone are not to be feared. ~_

_~ Fear instead, those who chose to heading down a dark path of them. ~_

* * *

**Author Note:** **I called the new Hawk Moth, Lady Malvolia. This feminine version of Shakespeare's Malvolio translates to _"ill will"_.**


End file.
